falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple: Traits
Anarchist You don't deal well with authority figures. Whenever dealing with a member of a faction or any type of guard or "authority", you gain a +1 Bonus to attack and Damage in combat, but gain a -3 Speech penalty when speaking and trading with them. Blood Thirsty You just love to kill. Each time you kill someone or something you heal 1 HP. However, you must eat 20 more points worth of food and drink 20 more points of water each day. The victims must be legitimate opponents, just squishing a bug does not satisfy your bloodlust and thus does not heal you. Bigot You don't take too kindly to inferiors populating the Wastes. Against sapients of other races, you gain +1 bonus to Attack and Damage in combat, but all Speech checks with them are at a -3 penalty. Bruiser A little slower, but a little bigger. You may not hit as often, but they will feel it when you do! Your damage with melee and unarmed attacks are increased by 2, but your chance to hit is decreased by 1. Brute You're much tougher, but fight more recklessly. +20 HP and -3 Defense. Chem Reliant You are more easily addicted to chemicals. Chems affect you for twice as long, but you have twice the chance of addiction. Clean Living You try to avoid the quick thrills of chemical enhancements. Chems only affect you half as long as normal, but your chance to be addicted is half normal. Fast Shot You don't have time to take aim because you're too busy firing off shots as fast as possible. Your RoF for ranged weapons with a RoF of 2 or more is increased by 1, but you suffer a -2 penalty to Attack Rolls with them. This only affects ranged weapons that already have RoF of 2 or more. Frugal You're a bit thrifty and a bit cheap. You always get the best deals from people, but you have some trouble relating and making friends. Trades are +14% in your favor, -2 Speech Skill. (Results in a net +10% Trade bonus) Gifted You are naturally superior to those around you, but you often rely on your natural talents instead of putting effort into mastering a variety of skills. You get 1 more SPECIAL points to allocate, but you loose one Tag! skill. These SPECIAL can be boost a skill 1 above the maximum. Good-Natured You're a friendly person and are hesitant to employ violence to solve problems. You have +2 to Medic, Persuasion, Engineering and Science. Your attack rolls suffer a -1 Penalty. Increased Metabolism Your metabolic rate is faster than normal. This means that you are much less resistant to radiation and poison, but your body heals faster. -10% to radiation resistance and +4 HP from healing chems and medicines such as stimpacks, healing powders and herbs, and +2 to Healing Rate. Poisons have doubled effect on you. Kamikaze By not paying attention to any threats, you can rush in where angels fear to tread. You are easier to hit, but you act earlier in combat. -2 to Defense, +1 Speed, +2 Initiative. Night Person When performing actions at night (6 p.m. to 6 a.m.), you do things better. During the day, however... you don't fare as well. You're not a morning person. +1 to all skill checks at night or in darkness, -1 to all skill checks in direct sunlight. This includes combat rolls and skill checks, however lighting penalties still apply. One Hander You excel with one hand weapons, but two-handed weapons cause a problem. +2 chance to hit with one-handed weapons, -2 to hit with two-handed weapons. Dual-wielding one-handed weapons does not count as wielding a two-handed weapon. Precise Your attacks show a lot of finesse. You aim only for the vital, more difficult regions on targets. +5% Base Crit Chance, -1 to Damage rolls. Small Frame You are scrawnier than average, but more agile. +1 AG, -1 ST. (this modifier can push these scores beyond the maximum and minimum limits) Category:Simple system